<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crashing Into You by Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979586">Crashing Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29'>Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison Argent Lives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Chris Argent, Badass, Blind Date, Bottom Chris Argent, Bottom Peter Hale, Chris Argent &amp; Peter Hale Friendship, Chris Argent is Bad at Feelings, Dead Victoria Argent, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Kate Argent, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Peter Hale, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Minor Original Character(s), POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Peter Hale Not Being an Asshole, Peter Hale is a Softie, Protective Peter Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Top Chris Argent, Top Peter Hale, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Kate Argent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Single dad and FBI Agent, Peter Hale finds his entire life overturned when one fine day, a mysterious stranger literally <i>crashes</i> into him. A stranger who will end up meaning the world to him.</p><p>Peter finally has the opportunity to succeed in the most important mission of his career but for the sake of love, is he willing to break a few rules?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Guy In Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this story while I was going through my folder and I thought it was about time it saw the light of day instead of remaining hidden among my WIPs. I honestly have no idea how my brain came up with this story 😂😅 Hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter groaned when he felt the sudden impact on his GT500. He was on his annual leave and on his way to the supermarket before picking up his daughter from school. He hated that he was barely around, calling himself an irresponsible father, but his absence had caused Malia to be more independent. Either way, he never ceased to be protective of her and always took note to give her a call daily. </p><p>With an exasperated sigh, he unbuckled his seatbelt before swinging open the car door to examine the damage from the crash. As he wasn’t a fan of the sunlight, he immediately wanted to get back inside to the air conditioning. At least his sunglasses were shielding his eyes.</p><p>The harm to his vehicle wasn’t too bad and a repair could wait until later. However, the black Toyota Rav4 hadn’t taken it very well. A man about his age, with a light tan, disheveled brown bristly hair as if he had just run his hand through it, came around. He wore a black V neck underneath a grey jacket along with black trousers and combat boots. There was an expression of worry written on his face as he inspected his own vehicle. Peter didn’t blame him.</p><p>“Hey, man.” he took off his sunglasses and called out.</p><p>He was greeted by an attractive face with sharp features, striking blue eyes and light stubble covering the bottom half of his face. Peter was sure he hadn’t ever seen the man before and he knew this because Beacon Hills was a small county. He had lived there all his life and knew everyone very well.</p><p>“Um hey- I uh I’m really sorry, I didn’t look dammit. I didn’t see you and yeah-” he babbled.</p><p>“Bud, you have to be <i>looking</i> at the road. What were you doing?” Peter interrupted.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I- it’s a long story.” he continued rambling.</p><p>“Hey hey calm down. It’s fine, I’m fine. You seem to have taken most of the hit. I’ll call a tow truck and write you a cheque for that.” he said, gesturing at the damage.</p><p>“What? For real? A cheque? No, no it’s not your fault. I can’t let you do that.”</p><p>“It’s alright, I insist. I can afford it.”  </p><p>He nodded, “Okay then thanks.”</p><p>Peter nodded back at him before fishing his phone out and making the necessary calls. He watched as the stranger leaned against his own car while he was busy. </p><p>He eyed the guy, checking him out since he couldn’t think of a single reason an outsider would come to the county. It didn’t have a great reputation. Beacon Hills was home to one of the worst mafia families known as the Argents, who left dead bodies in almost every back alley. The crime situation was horrendous and it was agents like Peter who tried their best to take them down, yet failing at every turn.</p><p>The man seemed to be a few inches taller than him, but with a frame similar to his, athletic and toned. His arms bulged through his jacket as his clothes hugged his built but lean body. He looked good and Peter’s thoughts were going elsewhere, to a place that included less clothing but he soon dismissed the thoughts out of his head. </p><p>After he was done arranging everything, Peter made his way towards the stranger once again.</p><p>“They’ll be here in a few minutes.” he informed the man, handing him the cheque that he had just written.</p><p>“Thanks, again. You really didn’t have to.”</p><p>“No worries man. Besides, you’re not from around here are you?”</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow as the man gulped, something like fear washing down his face.</p><p>“Not exactly. Uh... what gave it away?” he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Nothing really. I grew up in Beacon Hills. We don’t have a large population, so new faces aren’t hard to spot. Your name? I’m Peter Hale.” he answered with a smile, squinting at the sun.</p><p>“Chris. Chris uh- Sølv.” he answered and he continued, most probably because Peter was unable to hide his confusion, “I’m part Danish.”</p><p>Before Peter could reply, the tow truck arrived. Even if it didn’t, he wasn’t sure if he would have replied. He couldn’t say something like ‘Cool! I’ve never met a Dane before! What are you like?’ Well he could in a different way, but it was not like he had time to chit chat and learn about Danish culture. </p><p>“Well I’ve got to go now Mr. Sølv.” he said.</p><p>“Chris, please. Yeah sure, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting and thanks again, Mr. Hale.” Chris smiled at him.</p><p>“No worries then… Chris. And just Peter’s fine. I guess I'll see you around then." Peter nodded at him once more and made his way to the car.</p><p>He glanced at his watch and realized that he still had enough time to do the groceries. Yet, he still thought of informing his daughter that there was a possibility of him being delayed. </p><p>Malia would have been done with school by this time, so he could call her. She usually hung out with her group of friends after school before going home. Peter had met them on several occasions and he wouldn't say they were a normal bunch. He didn't mind them though. They were good friends to Malia and accepted her, even offering to keep her company when he was away. He had specified that no boys were allowed in the house and she wasn't allowed to sleep over unless there were any girls. Malia had tried to protest, but Peter knew she wouldn't go against his wishes.</p><p>"Hey baby I'm on my way to pick you. I'll probably be a bit late, though." he spoke when the call was put through.</p><p>"Okay Dad, that's alright, but I need a little favor from you." Malia answered.</p><p>"What's up?" he asked her as he overtook another vehicle.</p><p>"I made a new friend today. Her dad's going to get late to pick her up. Would you mind giving her a lift?" she explained.</p><p>"Oh yeah sure. Of course, I can do that hun. I'll see you in a little. Love you, Mal." </p><p>"Love you, Dad."</p><p>Peter pulled over when he arrived at the supermarket parking lot. He dashed in, grabbing items that he thought were necessary without wasting his time to check his list. He could always get whatever he missed later. </p><p>It didn’t take him long to get back on the road and he reached the school as soon as possible, trying his best not to go over the speed limit. </p><p>He came to a halt right in front of the school and Malia got in with her newfound friend almost immediately.</p><p>Peter turned around to greet the other girl, “Hello darling, I’m Peter, Mal’s dad.”</p><p>“She knows, Daaad.” Malia groaned, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Geez, I’m just trying to be nice. So what’s your name?” he asked as he faced in front and changed gears.</p><p>“It’s Allison, sir.” a sweet soft voice answered him.</p><p>“Lose the ‘sir’ darling. I’m just her dad. Are you new here?” he inquired.</p><p>“Okay then,” she giggled, “Yeah I moved here with my father a few days ago.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. Well, I can show you around and help y’all out,” he offered, “Can you show me the directions to your place?”</p><p>“Thank you that’d be nice, but I’m sure we can handle and, yes of course.”</p><p>They dropped her off at an attractive two-story red brick house. She thanked them, bade them goodbye and ran inside. Once they made it back home, Peter decided to watch a basketball game while Malia went to finish off her homework. </p><p>When nighttime arrived, Peter couldn’t be bothered enough to make dinner so ordered pizza for them instead. The two of them sat at the table like they had almost every day for the past 17 years.</p><p>“So, Allison. Nice girl.” he started the conversation.</p><p>“Yep, she grew up in New York.  Her mother died during childbirth, so it’s just been Allison and her dad too.” she replied, as she took a bite out of her slice.</p><p>“Ah.” Peter said, unsure of what exactly to say.</p><p>He felt bad that Allison had lost her mother at a very young age as well. He wondered whether he could relate to what Allison’s dad was going through. Maybe they could grab a beer sometime and hangout. Peter could definitely use a friend, especially one who knows of and also experiences his situation.</p><p>“She thinks you’re hot.” Malia mentioned suddenly, causing him to choke on his food.</p><p>“I’m your dad!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Let me finish, Dad! She thinks you’re hot for her father. Which is why we arranged a blind date.” she continued and Peter ended up choking again.</p><p>“Mal! Baby!” he wailed, “I don’t even know this guy!”</p><p>“That’s like the point. It’s called a <i>blind</i> date for a reason, Dad.” she spoke like it was the most normal thing ever.</p><p>The fact that the girls had set him up with a man didn’t bother him. Peter was attracted to both genders and he had been clear about it with his daughter. Yet he hadn’t ever dated or been interested in dating anyone after Corinne’s death, even with Malia’s incessant nagging. She had never gone to this extent before, and Peter wasn’t sure if he still knew how to date. </p><p>“Oh God fine, I guess I’ll give it a go. When is this going to be?” he said, accepting his fate.</p><p>“Tomorrow night, you know, because it’s not a school night which means you two can do whatever you want.” she replied without missing a beat.</p><p>“Honey, I’m not going to have sex with a guy I just met.” Peter uttered, covering his face with his palm.</p><p>“Yeah well let’s see what happens.” she grinned at him innocently and stood up, taking both their plates to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blind Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad? Dad, seriously?” he heard Malia say from behind him.</p><p>Peter slammed down the laptop screen and set it beside him, embarrassed by the fact he had just been reading an article named ‘How to Pull off the Perfect Blind Date’.</p><p>“Privacy!” he cried out, almost like a whine.</p><p>“Really? So talking to me about your missions and giving out classified information is fine, but me watching you read articles about tips for blind dates is bad?” Malia put her arms around his neck from behind the couch and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“As a matter of fact yes, it is.” he chuckled lightly.</p><p>After getting home, Peter would always tell Malia about his missions and all the things that he had to do, conveniently leaving out the parts where he almost died. Sometimes she would gawk at amazement and at other instances she’d make snarky comments at his idiocy.</p><p>“Oh please, Dad.” she said letting go of him and sitting down on the cushions, “You’re going to be fine, I swear!”</p><p>“I don’t know, baby.” he groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back.</p><p>“Dad, look, you’ve been really stressed lately and you need someone to lean on, make things easier. And let’s say it doesn’t work out, you can still be friends, but please it doesn’t hurt to try right?” she took his hand.</p><p>He knew that his daughter was right. The bureau had urged him to take leave because they had noticed he was much more distracted and pressurized. Peter understood that Malia was only doing something good for him. He needed this. He was just scared. </p><p>“You’re right, Mal. I’m-” he replied after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“Scared? I know and that’s all the more reason to do it.” she looked at him, concern written on her face.</p><p>“Alright, you know what? I’ll do this.” he smiled and kissed her head, pulling her close, “But I have no idea what I’m going to wear.”</p><p>“Yay!” Malia squealed as she hugged him, “That’s the least of your worries. I can handle that.”</p><p>For the next few hours, Peter took rest under Malia’s orders. He didn’t want to argue with her and he actually did require that rest. He stayed at home, stretching on the couch with a book while Malia went out with her friends. Her friend, Lydia, had picked her up in her blue Toyota along with Allison. He had smiled at her, and she had grinned back at him with fake innocence as if she was unaware of the great blind date scheme.</p><p>It was about evening when Malia came back and he had fallen asleep, the open book lying on his chest. She had woken him up and shoved him into the bathroom to take a shower. She made it sound like he had no sense of personal hygiene, which, ironically, is something that he cared about the most.</p><p>After spending about an hour in the shower, Peter wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room to find clothes laid out for him on the bed as Malia had mentioned before. There was a white slim-fit t-shirt, blue jeans, and one of his brown leather jackets that he almost always wore when he went out. He did as he was said, donning his underwear before pulling on his jeans and the rest of his attire.</p><p>“This- this will be enough?” he asked Malia, exiting his room with an aura of skepticism forming around him.</p><p>“Dad, you’re not going to a ball! Don’t worry, you look great. In my opinion, you could just walk in there without anything.” she stood up from the couch as she switched off the television.</p><p>“Malia, you’re <i>my daughter.</i>” he exclaimed, horrified and embarrassed.</p><p>“I know and that’s exactly why I’m trying to boost your morale.” she replied matter-of-factly. </p><p>She had a knack for humiliating him disregarding whether they were alone or in public. Peter was aware that Malia meant no harm but it didn’t stop him from getting jumpy and shocked.</p><p>He shook his head at the girl and before he knew it, Peter was sitting at a table for two while he was glancing at his watch every ten seconds. </p><p>He had been there a few minutes early and the sight of no one approaching the table, caused anxiety to creep into his system. He perfectly understood what the other man may be feeling. It hadn’t been easy for Peter to make the decision to come either. However, he hoped Allison’s dad would arrive so like Malia had told him they can still form a friendship of some sort. </p><p>Peter ordered himself a glass of water to drink in order to calm his nerves. He managed to make out someone making their way towards him and saw that it was Chris Sølv from the previous day. He didn’t expect to see him again so soon, especially at a five-star hotel (It was so typical of Malia that he wasn’t even surprised that she had booked the ‘Obsidian Wolf’ for the date).</p><p>“<i>Don’t be such a prick, Peter. He may have his reasons.</i>” he thought.</p><p>Chris was getting closer and it was obvious that he was coming towards Peter and his suspicions were confirmed when they locked eyes, a simple smile forming on the other man’s lips.</p><p>“<i>Oh God, can he stop trying to apologize? This is going to be hella awkward.</i>” he muttered to himself before the man stopped by the table he was at.</p><p>"Hey I- " Chris started but Peter interrupted him before he could speak any further.</p><p>"Hey, Chris it's all good. Don't worry about it. You really don’t have to apologize anymore. It’s cool."</p><p>“Uh- um oh yeah no uh wh-” went on incoherently.</p><p>Peter instantly felt bad and odd since he was definitely the reason Chris was acting like a malfunctioning robot.</p><p>“Um, what were you going to say?” he asked from the Dane with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“I- uh I wanted to know whether this was table 25. I’m here for a-” Chris started speaking like a normal human being.</p><p>“<i>Blind date.</i>” he completed the sentence in his head.</p><p>Peter wanted to facepalm himself with a metal chair. Everything had been right in front of his very eyes. It couldn’t be any clearer. He knew that people didn’t just move to Beacon Hills every other day. Maybe the chances of Chris being Allison’s father was a bit far-off, but it did make sense. Especially when Allison had to get a ride home on the day of the car crash. If he had only inquired further and learned her last name. Peter definitely didn’t mind going on a date with Chris Sølv, he just wished he had figured it out sooner.</p><p>“So your daughter’s Allison?” he interrupted Chris once more.</p><p>The man stared at him open-mouthed for a moment, closed his mouth then opened it again.</p><p>“Fuck, well you’re Malia’s dad and this <i>is</i> table 25.” he said, pulling back the chair opposite Peter and taking a seat.</p><p>Peter sighed, attempting to formulate his words, and laughed, “I- I don’t really know what to say.”</p><p>“Y- yeah, same.” he chuckled, “But I have to tell you, this is my first time seeing a man, or anyone, after you know…”</p><p>“Oh, oh, oh yeah, me too. I haven’t either.” he replied, knowing exactly what Chris meant since that was his case as well.</p><p>Chris smiled at him and in exactly four seconds, the awkward silence set in. It was now that Peter wished he had clicked the article that said ‘Top 10 Things to Say at a Blind Date’ or anything about conversation starters at all. From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a waiter serving a meal to a couple at a table, not so far from theirs. Peter whipped his head around and made eye contact with another waiter, who started making his way to them.</p><p>“Shall we order?” he broke the uneasy silence before the waiter came to them.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Chris answered with a brief smile.</p><p>The waiter came over with the menu and the Dane ordered first. Peter skimmed through the dishes, ordering himself ravioli and wine for the two of them. The man walked away after taking down their order.</p><p>“Ha- Peter? I need your help.” he suddenly spoke up.</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow in response wondering what he could do for the man.</p><p>“I know you’re from the FBI.”  Chris mentioned, restlessly tapping his fingers on the table and Peter almost fell off his chair, taken aback.</p><p>There was no way Chris, a civilian who he had only met the day before, possibly have that information. He started feeling tense and worried, his throat dry. There was a chance that the date would head in a bad direction and the worst part was that Peter actually did like the guy. No web article could have ever prepared for him this situation.</p><p>“Wh- what?” he choked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, let me explain.” Chris chuckled lightly, “I- yesterday I searched you up. After we met.”</p><p>Peter blinked at him. Chris had ‘searched him up’? Who was this guy? A part of him was glad that he had his Glock on him. The other part of him shook his head because he didn’t know what he was going to do with it.</p><p>“But- but how?” he said.</p><p>“I…” Chris started and then his voice faltered, “Peter I need to tell you something and it- it isn’t easy.</p><p>“Just go ahead, Chris.” Peter tried to prompt the man.</p><p>“My name isn’t Chris Sølv. It’s Argent. Christopher Argent.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nice Hot Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, let me start off by saying that I apologize for the ending of the last chapter. I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Definitely, no web article could have ever prepared him for this situation. He couldn’t believe the circumstances that he was stuck in. It’s like the universe wanted to take a laugh out of his life. He couldn’t remember being told in Academy what he should do if he ends up going on a blind date with a member of the mafia. What was Peter supposed to do? Arrest Chris?</p><p>Peter’s first thought as soon as Chris revealed the truth was “Couldn’t I just have a normal date?” followed by “Why does the bad guy have to be so hot?” and then arrived at “Why is he so nice and why hasn’t he attempted to kill me already?”</p><p>His right hand reached for the gun in his concealed holster but Chris spoke, “Weapons won’t be needed, Peter, and it’s not like you’re going to do anything with it. I told you I just- I need your help. Please.”</p><p>“You’re an Argent? Like from the Argent family?” he questioned.</p><p>“Yes, yes I am, but not anymore.” Chris pursed his lips.</p><p>He stared at the table for a while before he looked up to meet Peter’s gaze again. Peter didn’t want to trust him but his gut and instincts were urging him to do so. Chris was mafia. A criminal. Not from any mob either and the last thing Peter should do was to trust him. He couldn’t stand them and he didn’t want to give a crap about the ‘but not anymore’ part Chris mentioned. He was conflicted and confused. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked softly.</p><p>“I- well, it’s a long story, but it’s a story you need to hear.” Chris replied, his voice slightly shaky.</p><p>Peter nodded at him to go ahead.</p><p>“Well Gerard Argent,” he started and his face turned bitter immediately, “He’s my father.”</p><p>He wanted to drop his head in his hands. Peter was on a blind date with the mob leader’s son. It was also odd because there was no mention of Gerard having a son. They were only aware of his notorious ruthless daughter, Kate. It was likely that Chris may be a secret love child or was undercover. It made sense since he was sure that he had never seen Chris in his entire life. Peter only had more questions floating through his head.</p><p>“But I- we- we never knew anything about Gerard having a son.” he said.</p><p>“About that. Obviously, I grew up in the world of crime and I hated it. There was nothing I could do about it. My first sitdown was with the Yakuza when I was eighteen and the next one was with a rival gang when I was twenty-four.” Chris explained and then Peter could see that his face softened, “That’s how I met Vic.”</p><p>“Your late wife?” Peter asked him, feeling a little guilty.</p><p>The man nodded at him and went on, “She wasn’t exactly my wife because we never got married. She was the daughter of the other mob leader and was against what they did as well. So me and Vic- we ran away together. Before we left, I made sure to borrow some money and equipment and we found a small place to stay under the radar.”</p><p>Peter believed him. Peter believed every single word and he couldn’t understand why. Still, he had his poker face on. Even if he believed the Argent, he doesn’t have to show it.</p><p>“A couple of months later- Vic- she got pregnant and- and I took her to the hospital where- ” Chris’ voice broke and he was looking down again. </p><p>Peter recalled what Malia had told him the day before during dinner and whether or not Chris was fabricating this story, the wound was still very much open. </p><p>“Hey… you don’t- you don’t have to talk about it if it’s hard. I- I understand.” he interrupted the man, wanting to reach out and take his hand but deciding against it since it was too fast.</p><p>“Th- thanks.” Chris managed a small smile, “But I need to say this. Vic- she died during childbirth, but thankfully they saved Ally. They wanted to test her because they couldn’t figure out why it happened. She seemed to be perfectly fine.”</p><p>“Oh?” Peter said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“After they examined her, they found some foreign substance- something they couldn’t exactly identify.” he continued as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.</p><p>“Wait what?” he exclaimed a little louder than he intended it to be.</p><p>Luckily no one looked their way. Chris nodded. </p><p>“I was told to go home and when I went-” his voice broke and the man covered his face with both his hands.</p><p>Peter didn’t want to encourage him to go on since he understood what Chris was going through. If Peter was asked to narrate the story of how his own wife died, he wouldn’t be able to because he knew he was to blame. Yet he was still curious about what happened to Vic.</p><p>Chris wiped his face and took shallow breaths before starting again, “It was a message from Gerard. In simple words, he owned up to Vic’s and Ally’s death, which means he didn’t know that Ally survived. We were going to name her Marie after my mother but I named her Allison just in case.”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say. Gerard was much worse than he thought. Peter was aware that he was barbaric, but this was one of the worst things he had ever heard. However, it sounded exactly like the sort of thing the mob leader did.</p><p>Peter cleared his throat and spoke, “Alright but why do you need my help, and why are you back here now?”</p><p>“That’s- that’s where I’m getting to now.” he answered.</p><p>Peter could feel his heart almost beating out of his chest as he waited to hear what Chris had to say. What could he possibly do for the man?</p><p> “I- I trust you, Peter. I know we just met and all but I feel like I really can trust you. Mostly because of how you were yesterday and who you really are. The reason I’m back is because… I didn’t do anything seventeen years ago since I didn’t want Ally to be orphaned as soon as she was born but- but now… I know it’s a lot but I want you to be there for her if something happens to me.”</p><p>The words felt like a punch in the gut for Peter. Chris was a suicidal dumbass. He was insane. Peter stared at him for a few moments, trying to pick out the words to respond.</p><p>“Chris, no, I’m not letting you do this. What do I even tell her?” he said finally, “It’s a suicide mission and you’re not doing any good. I will help you but not this way. You know I’m an FBI Agent. My job is to take them down.”</p><p>Chris went silent and stared at the table. That was when the waiter arrived with their wine and poured it for the two of them. The Argent took a long swig.</p><p>“Fine. I have all the information about the syndicate back at my place.” Chris replied.</p><p>“Okay well as soon as we’re done with dinner, we can pick up the girls and head over to yours.” Peter suggested and the other man nodded.</p><p>Their meal arrived soon after and they ate without a word. Peter was feeling a little overwhelmed. It was too many revelations in one day for him to handle. He would glance at Chris occasionally, stealthily of course. Despite the confession, Peter knew he was still attracted to the man. He definitely still liked him. The lack of conversation unsettled him, but he really didn’t know what to say. Peter didn’t want Chris to feel uncomfortable. Especially after having told Peter the literal story of his life that he was a billion times sure that Chris hasn’t revealed to anyone else. </p><p>Once, they were done Peter led the Argent to his car and gave Malia a ring once they were on the road.</p><p>“Dad! What happened?” his daughter said instantly.</p><p>He chuckled in response, “Nothing much sweetie. We’ll be picking you and Allison in a few minutes before heading to Chris’. Just wanted to let you know.”</p><p>“Going back to his place? I told you!” she laughed and Peter flushed a little with a need to facepalm himself for the second time that evening.</p><p>He groaned knowing that Malia would stick to that and not take any other answer, so it was pointless for Peter to try to convince her that it wasn’t the case.</p><p>“I’ll- I’ll see you in a little Mal.” Peter grinned, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“What?” Chris asked with a smile as soon as the call disconnected.</p><p>“Well, let’s just say my cheeky teenage daughter was sure that we were going to have sex after the date.” Peter bit his lip, staring straight ahead.</p><p>He actually didn’t mind since his date turned out to be the drop-dead gorgeous man, who had crashed into him the day before. It was still too fast though and after what happened at the date, it definitely wasn’t time for sex.</p><p>“Oh.” the Argent replied, “Yeah I think Ally was sure too.”</p><p>“Right, of course,” he laughed and then added, “Honestly, I don’t even know if I remember how to have sex.”</p><p>“In that case, we can try to remember together.” </p><p>Peter smiled at him and continued with driving before he fully processed Chris’ comment. He looked at the man with his jaw dropped and saw that he was smirking.</p><p>“Did you just-”</p><p>“I’m just saying. The offer’s on the table.” Chris broke into laughter.</p><p>“Is that so? I’ll probably have you <i>on</i> that table then.” Peter teased.</p><p>It was Chris’ turn to flush. Peter wasn’t at all worried anymore. He had only been nervous since he knew he had to make an impression on a complete stranger he had never seen before. However, it was Chris and Peter had been more than ready to jump the man. </p><p>He was laughing this time and Chris joined in after some time. Peter really was glad that he hadn’t chickened out. Although it had been pretty serious, it was becoming fun and he missed flirting with someone. He used to be known for playful behavior but adulthood and responsibilities had taken that part of him away.</p><p>“Also, why Sølv?” Peter asked the man as that was another question that he had.</p><p>“Oh, Sølv. It’s Danish for silver and Argent is silver in French. I didn’t lie to you about being Danish except I’m only part Danish. My mother- she’s Danish. I loved her- a lot.” Chris said, his voice heavy.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Where is she now?” he inquired and felt a little guilty as he probably shouldn’t pry into Chris’ personal life.</p><p>“She died a few months after Katie was born. Cardiac Arrest.” the man answered after a pause.</p><p>Peter bit his lip, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Peter.” </p><p>It didn’t take them long to get to Lydia’s. Peter knew the way as he had picked Malia from the house on a few occasions. He called her once more and the two girls were in the backseat of the car without wasting much time.</p><p>“We’re never going in this car again.” Malia groaned.</p><p>Peter pouted, “It’s a good car.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t care. I’m not going to be squashed again!” she protested and Peter whined in defeat as Chris chuckled.</p><p>“Well once mine’s fixed, you will have enough space, Malia. Thanks to your father, it might not take long.” he said.</p><p>“What?” both girls said in unison, most probably unintentionally.</p><p>“No. No way Dad!” it was just Allison this time, “It can’t be! Oh my God this is perfect!”</p><p>Peter blinked.</p><p>“Um what’s going on?” Malia questioned, her tone bewildered.</p><p>“Your father- he’s- he’s the nice hot guy that Dad’s been telling me about. The man who was at the crash.” Allison explained and Peter stared at Chris, his jaw dropped again.</p><p>Chris covered his face with his hand, this time clearly embarrassed. </p><p>“Woah, so you already knew him?! You were at <i>the crash?!</i>” Malia exclaimed.</p><p>“…it was our cars that crashed.” Peter answered with a small voice.</p><p>“<i>And you didn’t think that you should tell me?</i>”</p><p>Peter shrugged and laughed, shaking his head. The ride to the Argent house was loud, wild, and chaotic, but the good kind of chaotic. It wasn’t very late when they got there, however, Chris had suggested that they spend the night, and the girls giggling went over to Allison’s room while Chris invited him to his study. </p><p>Like the man mentioned before, Peter was shown all the information Chris had acquired. He was shocked and even impressed at the number of things that he saw. It was a literal goldmine for him. Once, Chris had shown what seemed to be everything, they moved to the living room and onto the couch.</p><p>“So, Christopher Argent, huh?” Peter spoke.</p><p>“Yeah.” Chris replied, stretching his arms.</p><p>“Can I call you, Christopher then?” he asked.</p><p>The other man chuckled a little, “Why’s that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just like it.” Peter said. He actually had no idea why.</p><p>“Sure then. Go ahead.” Chris smiled.</p><p>Peter did a once-over of Chris again. The man was beautiful and he couldn’t even find the words to explain it further. He was mesmerized by his smile, his eyes, and his voice. Peter wanted him and he knew it, and with the flirting, he was aware that Chris felt the same. He yearned to kiss the man, so he reached closer and Chris smiled, knowingly.</p><p>However, he paused. </p><p>“I- I want to kiss you, Christopher.”</p><p>“I know. But?”</p><p>“I don’t know… can I take you on a proper date?”</p><p>“Of course, Peter. I’d love that.”</p><p> Peter closed his eyes, grinning, satisfied with Chris' reply and leaned back on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Off days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy and my brain wasn't cooperating with me to write this chapter. Hoping to post more frequently :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them woke up on each corner of the couch the next morning, one of Peter’s feet on Chris’ lap while his face was smushed into the armrest. He wasn’t exactly sure how that had happened but it was comfortable. Chris, on the other hand, had his head turned up while he sat with his back straight, mouth open.</p><p>They were woken up by the girls at about 9 a.m. and Peter didn’t think he had slept for that long in ages. It had been a good sleep and he would have liked more. However, their daughters were demanding breakfast, though they could’ve done that themselves. Chris had lent him clothing, which thrilled Peter,  and they had got dressed to make food. They decided on pancakes and even though two people weren’t needed for that, Peter thought of hanging around in the kitchen and ‘helping’ him.</p><p>Chris was wearing sweatpants and a tight black shirt that exposed his gorgeous arms that had Peter almost drooling. He was almost hypnotized by the way Chris’ muscles flexed with every movement. </p><p>“Didn’t think anyone could look so sexy making breakfast.” Peter muttered, hoisting himself onto the kitchen counter.</p><p> There was a snort and he glanced at Chris, to see the man rolling his beautiful blue, mesmerizing eyes. Peter smirked. It felt good to properly flirt with the man after what felt like eons of holding back and resisting.</p><p>“When I thought that you’d have me under observation, this wasn’t what I was expecting.” Chris laughed as he flipped a pancake. It was exhilarating when Peter got such responses, encouraging him to woo the man even more.</p><p> “But you like it,” he said, getting on his feet and moving so he was behind Chris and then added whispering in his ear, “Don’t you?”</p><p>He could sense Chris shudder from in front of him. Peter liked it a lot.</p><p>“Maybe wait until I’m done with the food?” Chris huffed and Peter could imagine his smile, “We don’t want burnt pancakes do we? Or worse, getting you hit with a pan?”</p><p>“No, I guess not.” Peter remarked with a chuckle. It had been way too long since he’d ever felt so excited and he was glad that it was Chris, though he was an Argent, an ‘ex’ mafia man. There was that little part of his heart that told him to stay away and avoid, and maybe Peter was a dumbass, but he ignored it. There was something he saw in Christopher and he had never needed anyone to be in his life so badly. Peter doubted that Corinne had ever made him feel that way.</p><p>“The kitchen is to make food! Not babies!” a voice, which was obviously Malia’s exclaimed, causing Peter to spring backward, “Although that’s actually kinda impossible.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure when the girls had shown up in the kitchen and he figured that it was probably since he was too preoccupied with Chris.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “We aren’t making babies, my dear daughter. We’ve already got two delinquents on our hands.”</p><p>“Dad!” there was a slap on his arm and Peter broke down laughing, shaking his head. Chris did the same and Allison was standing next to Malia and beaming at them.</p><p>The girls ended up assisting them with preparing breakfast and they all ate together, being crazy and insane as always. They finished up quickly leaving Peter with nothing to do after washing the dishes. Malia and Allison were doing their homework together and getting notes while Chris went to do the laundry. </p><p>Peter took his phone out of his borrowed-trousers and switched it on when he realized was alone in the kitchen. It was necessary that he informed his superiors about the finding-outs of the past couple of hours. There was absolutely no way Chris could do anything without getting himself killed in the process even if he had a freaking encyclopedia of the Argents. It wasn’t something that Peter wanted to hear or face. He didn’t care whether Chris liked it or not, but that wasn’t a risk he was about to take. The FBI could handle it best and Christopher just has to stay on the sidelines no matter what.</p><p>The call connected and he was put through instantly. Peter didn’t go into details. He just said what was supposed to be said as fast as he could, his voice hushed as if Chris had some supernatural hearing ability. He also kept Chris’ secret to himself. Chris had trusted him and Peter wasn’t going to just disregard that. In a way, Peter was betraying the man’s trust, but there was no way he was going to let that piece of information slip from his mouth at any cost.</p><p>From the other line, he was informed that his sweet little leave was over. Peter was supposed to report to duty soon and be a part of the mission, where they’d finally after ages take the criminals down. Gerard will get what he deserves and Peter can sleep well at night being aware of that night. Job well done.</p><p>“Hey.” Chris said from the doorway and Peter jumped for the second time in the kitchen that day, switching off his phone.</p><p>“Oh- hey.” he replied regaining his composure.</p><p>“Anything wrong?” the man asked him and Peter thought he was going to explode. He didn’t want to lie, however, he had to. It was the only way to keep everyone safe.</p><p>“No, of course not.” he smiled at Chris, his eyes running up and down him again. Chris was too beautiful for Peter. It almost drove him mad and when Chris smiled back at him, Peter wanted to melt into a puddle of goo. He had never been this way before and it overwhelmed him.</p><p>“Well you know,” Chris started, entering the kitchen and towards where Peter was leaning on the counter, “I’m not making breakfast right now.”</p><p>“Oh, so you wanna make babies then?” Peter cracked up while also sporting a smug expression.</p><p>Chris’ face flushed and Peter was suddenly transported to cloud nine. He was still slightly surprised that he was smitten with an Argent. Then again, <i>Christopher</i> Argent was different and boy he never thought his life would go in this direction. Who would’ve thought that Peter would end up meeting a secret Argent and then started developing feelings for him?</p><p>“I don’t think we can do that, Peter.” Chris responded and leaned back on the marble top next to him.</p><p>Peter turned to look at Chris and studied him intently. </p><p>“You look tense,” Chris said, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing… it’s just well they want me back on duty asap.” Peter informed him, leaving out most of the facts and Chris hummed in reply.</p><p>“Oh… what for?” he asked, and then said, “Sorry, that’s probably none of my business.”</p><p>“Don’t worry they didn’t specify anything, anyway.” Peter lied through his teeth and the guilt made him want to punch himself. He wasn’t a fan of lying, and so the current situation was making him feel extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>“Right.” Chris smiled at him, “So uhh wanna do something to pass the time?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ve got plenty of ideas, Christopher.” Peter smirked before stepping away from the counter and stretching his muscles, aware that Chris was watching.</p><p>“Yeah right.” the other man snorted, “What about a game of chess?”</p><p>About an hour later Peter found out that chess wasn’t as easy as he thought and that Chris was a pro. Chris had retrieved a chessboard from his room and set it on the table. The Argent had ended up teaching him how to play and Peter tried to keep track of what he said, his brain going in circles. Every time he moved one of his pieces, Peter glanced at Chris for reassurance and would get a nod with a smile in return. In the end, Chris obviously won and Peter, stupidly, had suggested a rematch, then lost again.</p><p>“I hate chess.” he whined to the man sitting in front of him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Peter. I’ve been playing since I was five. I play on the computer too.” Chris chuckled.</p><p>“Oh wow. That’s very impressive, Christopher.” Peter said, staring at Chris.</p><p>“It’s nothing…” Chris mumbled, looking down and Peter could swear he saw his face slightly flush, “Anyways, uh um you know how you call me Christopher? What uh- what can I call you?” </p><p>Peter loved when Chris blushed and, for some reason, even more, when he tried to suppress it.</p><p>He smirked, “Well last time I checked, Peter isn't short for anything but you can call me baby.”</p><p>Chris’ cheeks turned into a deep red before he shook it away with a laugh, “Right, I think I’ll pass on that.”</p><p>“Well what can I say, you asked for it.” he said with an innocent smile.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Chris rolled his eyes and then asked, “Are the two of you staying for dinner?”</p><p>“Christopher, we haven’t even had lunch yet, but if you really want I can stay way after that as well.” he replied with a wink.</p><p>“Forget I asked.” the Argent shook his head with a laugh, as he stood up to clear up the table and take the chessboard back to where it had been in his room.</p><p>“No wait, Christopher please! Fine yes we’ll stay.” Peter whined, standing up as well worried that he blew his chance.</p><p>“I know Peter. I’m just kidding.” Chris said with a little laugh, which made Peter pout and grumble.</p><p>Peter actually tried helping Chris with both lunch and dinner instead of staring at Chris while he did all the work. He reassured that he wouldn’t accidentally set the kitchen on fire, but the Argent wasn’t convinced and did most of the cooking. Peter was a little annoyed but went along with it because that gave him lesser work to do and he was feeling lazy. It also gave him chances for more sneak peeks.</p><p>Once they were done with dinner, Peter and Malia went back to their residence pretty late as they were reluctant to leave. It was just what Peter had needed in his life and Malia seemed to have become extremely close with Allison. Things were just so right, except as always, there is that one problem. However, that problem would be taken care of. Peter was about to have a tiring week ahead, but at least he would finally have some peace afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>